A Dark Past
by BigTimeYugiFan
Summary: I wrote this for Logan Henderson Is Mine's Birthday, it was just a random idea off the top of my head, it is somewhat dark and sad...please do not read if you do not like that type of stuff, has a little bit of abuse too...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everybody, this story is for a very good friend of mine's birthday, so here you go Logan Henderson Is Mine; hope you have a wonderful day!

I am also sorry to say that this is just a work of pure fiction and I own nobody except for Sean, Sophia belongs to my friend. Also please if you see or suspect any form of abuse please do something, it could help that person.

Sophia, Sean, and Logan were all young children when IT happened. The first one to be rescued was Logan, since he was the youngest of the three. He was found somewhere in the New England area and was taken back to Minnesota to where his parents were. Over the course of two years, they would find Sophia, she was found in New Mexico. This just left Sean. However, he was not the lucky one of the group. They found him in Seattle, but they were late by a year, he had died from blunt force trama to the head, spine, and rib cage. He was only seven years old, the oldest of the group and in the end he paid the ultimate price to protect his friends.

_**TIMES SKIP ELEVEN YEARS IN THE FUTURE**_:

"Happy Birthday Logie, make a wish!" Kendall, Carlos, James, Katie, and Mama Knight shouted.

Yes today was Logan's 18th birthday and all he wanted was to see his sister Sophia because today was the day that he hated the most out of the whole 365 days of the year. One may ask why he hates today of all days, if you think about it, it's his birthday, he should be happy right?

"Hey Logan are you sure that you are okay?" Carlos asked the depressed boy

Kendall, James, and the others in his life have noticed that every single day he is a happy person except on his birthday.

"Yeah, um I need to make a phone call I'll be back in about an hour ok?"

And with that he got up from the table and made his way to the room that he shared with Kendall. The only problem that he was that he forgot to lock the door.

"Hey Sophie, Yeah it's me. I understand that he did it to save us but how do you think his family feels, how do you think I feel? Every single day I think about him and on this day every single year, I get to celebrate another year of life when he as none." Logan rambled on his cell phone with his 19 year old sister.

Meanwhile outside the unlocked door:

Kendall, James, and Carlos listened to the conversation that Logan was having with his sister Sophia Mitchell.

"Who do you guys think he is talking about?"

"James we would not be doing this if we knew now would we?" Carlos said hitting James on the head.

"Hey that hurt"

"Well I would not have to do it if you did something called thinking every once and a while now would I"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW LOGAN CAN HEAR YOU!" Kendall accidentally shouted at the top of his lungs.

The three of them then heard the door open and they found Logan just standing there with tears coming down his face.

"Oh Logie, come on and tell us what is wrong, we know that something is up so please just tell us so that we can help you." Kendall begged him.

"Okay I will tell you guys on one condition, you need to get everybody, I mean Camille, Guitar Dude, Kelly, Gustavo, the Jennifers, I mean everyone. This way I can tell you all the true story of my life."

After about waiting two hours for all of the people that Logan wanted to tell his story to were sitting down in the fire pit along the poolside.

"So you all know that on this day that I am always super depressed right? Some of you are probably wondering why that I am so sad on what should be a happy day. Well you see back when I was five I was kidnapped from my house in Texas along with my sister and best friends Sean. We were taken all over the country. We were held captive for two years. During that time we met others that that man took, some were younger than us and some were older. He had this business of selling children to people; he did not care what they were being used for as long as he got paid. Every now and then he would be nice and let a child go. After two years it was my time to be free since I was never sold to anybody, Sean and Sophia begged him to let me go. I was found when the FBI did a raid on the place where I was at. It was one of his storage facilities that he had. He kept my sister for another two years. After she was found in New Mexico, we were taken back to our parents, who had moved to Minnesota."

After the long explanation Logan looked like he was about to break down and cry. Everyone saw this and just wanted to comfort him. He had been through a type of hell that no child should go through. For all of the years of abuse that he and his sister went through, everybody could understand why he would be depressed. The only thing that kept him going was the memories of his long-lost friend. He was finally glad to get it off of his chest.

"Well what happened to Sean?" Carlos asked like he was a little child that wanted the ending of the story.

"He's dead" Logan said with a very flat voice.

That took Carlos off of his ride of curiosity and made him just be quiet.

"Sean protected all of us; even though he was only seven he protected both of us like it was his life long mission." Logan sobbed finally breaking down.

"He was the last one, we thought that we could be friends again after we were all free, we would all be able to relate to what happened. But then that day came. On my eighth birthday, ten years ago from this very day, the FBI came up to our home in Minnesota. They told us that they had found him in Seattle, but they were too late, the man had sold him to a rich person who made him his slave, the first time he made a mistake he was beaten so much that it killed him. The only thing that they found with his bones was a photo. It was of the three of us, he never stopped thinking and protecting us. He gave the highest price he could so that he could see us be free and happy. So are you guys happy now that you know about my life, will you stop pestering me every single year on my birthday of why I am sad, Hell I think that I do not even should have a birthday, you want to know why, he was killed on it."

Now Logan was just crying and ran back up to 2J.

"Wow, who would have thought that he went through so much?" Katie finally said breaking the thin air around them.

Each one of them felt like jerks since they always asked him why he was so sad on this day. Now they understood why. He had lost someone very important to him. Now the only problem that was present was how the people would deal with Logan from now on and how they would try to make him happy. They just wanted him to finally be the Logan that he is known and loved for, no matter how long it took, they would make sure that he would come back.

**BTYF: SORRY IF THIS BAD, I JUST WROTE FROM A SMALL IDEA THAT I HAD IN MY HEAD, IF A COUPLE OF PEOPLE LIKE IT I MAY CONTINUE THIS DARK AND SAD STORY, OH AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR NEWS ON MY STORIES TOO! THAT IS ALL; THIS ONE SHOT IS DONE, OR IS IT? REMEMBER THAT IS UP TO YOU. PLEASE R AND R IF YOU FEEL LIKE IT TOO!**

**LOVE, HAPPINESS AND BTR!, **

**KITSUNE151/BTYF**


	2. ANUPDATE NOTES

Hey Guys, just wanted to say a couple of things, the first being that I will update my other stories this week, the second thing that I would like to mention is that regarding to stories of Take a Hint! and the story that I wrote for Logan Henderson Is Mine's birthday, for the first one, it will now become like a one-shot story book for one-shots that I feel like writing, got the idea from Hikari Anderson-Hummel's stories, and for the second story, I am sorry to say that I am not going on and writing any more for this, but for those who like this story and did want me to continue it because guess what, Logan Henderson Is Mine has taken it and will be continuing it for me, but give her some slack people she will update when she can…any questions gust PM me or read my profile for more info about my stories, or how you can get in contact with me!

Thanks,

Kitsune151/B.T.Y.F.


End file.
